


MMOM 11 - Rose Petal

by beren



Series: What Are Friends For? [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#4 - Tom knows what his having sex with groupies does to Bill, but he also knows how to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 11 - Rose Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

Sliding in under the wire :)

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 11 - Rose Petal  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Tom/Bill, Georg/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Series:** [#1 What Friends are For](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/362470.html) | [#2 Hallucinations can be Fun](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/364316.html) | [#3 The Things We Don't Do](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/364960.html) | **#4 Rose Petal** | [#5 Plans and Passion](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/366809.html)  
 **Summary:** #4 - Tom knows what his having sex with groupies does to Bill, but he also knows how to apologise.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 1,558  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Tom was anything but stupid and he knew what the dark circles under Bill's eyes and the way Bill was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but was touching him every now and then meant. None of Bill's touches were inappropriate of course, but Bill was being very clingy, so clingy in fact that both Georg and Gustav noticed.

"Everything okay, Bill?" Gustav asked as they sat around a table in the restaurant having breakfast.

Bill did a very good impression of complete innocence when looking up at Gustav, but Tom could see through it. He suspected that Georg would see through it too, given all the information Georg now had.

"Yeah, why?" Bill asked, as if there was absolutely no reason for the question.

"You look tired," Gustav said and seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh that," Bill said with a smile; "my own fault, I got talking to Andreas after the party and totally forgot what the time was."

Gustav rolled his eyes, seemingly accepting the explanation, but Georg looked at Tom, who lifted on eyebrow in reply. There wasn't exactly anything he could say even if they had been alone; if Bill was pretending that everything was all right there was little he could do. They talked about their situation a lot; they had to really, but when Bill was in his current sort of mood there was no making him open up. Thankfully Georg took the hint and turned to Gustav and began to engage their drummer in a conversation about football. It had been an accident that Georg had found out about their secret, but Tom was beginning to think it was an incredibly fortuitous one.

When he found himself a girl, Tom knew it was hard on Bill, but he had to do something to distract himself from his twin. He had been perfectly truthful when he had told Georg that girls didn't satisfy him, but he needed that full on penetrative sex and he wasn't sure Georg would be up for that. Messing around was one thing, being screwed into the bed was another entirely.

He was going to need to keep an eye on Bill, give his twin something back to prove where his love truly lay. It wasn't that Bill was insecure, it was that their constant battle between what they wanted and what was right left them both vulnerable. They were doing interviews all day and then staying in the hotel one more night before moving on to their next destination and Tom began to plan.

====

Their rooms were next to each other with an adjoining door; they were in and out of each other's space so often that it was the way things were often arranged. When they finally made it back to the hotel, Tom darted back into his room after they had all freshened up and met in the corridor to go down to eat. He had told the others he'd forgotten his phone and would see them down in the restaurant, but once inside the room he set to work.

The moment he had made it back to his room, he had ordered a bottle of champagne from room service in an ice bucket, which they had brought up very quickly. He had placed it the bathroom so that if Bill wandered into his room his twin wouldn't see it; it was right next to the large bouquet of red roses that he had had delivered earlier that day and told the concierge to have put there.

He took the bottle of champagne in its tall bucket stand and took it into the main room. He opened the adjoining door and used the champagne to prop it open, then he went back and picked up the two glasses that had been with the bottle. He placed them carefully in the bucket next to the champagne and then went back for the roses. Taking one rose, he placed it on Bill's pillow and then, using the petals of the others, he made a small trail into ?. What he would have liked to do was take the trail all the way to the bed, but he knew he couldn't do that and he used some of the petals to form an arc around the bed. Bill would understand.

Once he was done, he left his room and met up with Tobi who was waiting for him in the corridor and headed off to dinner. He had no intention of eating a huge amount, just enough to make it look as if he wasn't up to anything and then, when everyone else ordered desert, he grabbed a banana and cried off, saying he had something he needed to check on his laptop.

He made it up to his room in record time and said goodbye to Tobi who had somehow managed to accompany him even in his haste. Sometimes he thought their security should get danger money for trying to keep up with him and Bill. As soon as he was in his room, he stripped off his clothes and threw them into a pile in the corner. He knew Bill would come back to the other room alone, when Bill was feeling melancholy, his twin did not seek company other than his. He grabbed the robe from the bathroom along with a handful of tissues and placed it on the side of the bed and then climbed onto the bed, lying down and arranging himself carefully. At which point he waited.

The first thing he heard was everyone outside in the corridor returning to their own rooms and then he heard Bill's door opening. Then he heard the little gasp from his twin and saw Bill walking past the open door to the other bed. He had arranged things so that Bill would see the rose first and then catch sight of everything else and it was a moment before he heard Bill moving again. His twin appeared in the doorway holding the rose to his nose and Bill took in the whole room in one glance. Tom could tell his brother was drinking in the sight of everything he had set up.

Long manicured fingers ran over the side of the ice bucket and then up the neck of the champagne bottle. Those fingers ran up and down the cold glass of the bottle, stroking gently, and Tom felt his cock throb in response. Bill's face was impassive, but Bill's body language spoke volumes and Tom did not need any more encouragement to begin his little show.

He moved his hand down and mirrored Bill's touch on the bottle, stroking himself slowly in time with his twin. This was a performance for Bill and it felt good, urging him to do other things, but he held himself in check for what Bill wanted. Only as Bill slowly introduced another finger, using it to run over the top of the bottle did Tom use another to stoke the head of his cock. He whimpered just a little because that particular move drove him just a little crazy. Of course, having watched him so many times Bill knew this and kept it up on the bottle for a good few moments.

He would have liked Bill to be able to cross the room, but the rose petal barrier said everything that needed to be said on that score. So he continued to watch Bill's movements and copy them himself, speeding up and slowing down even when it was almost unbearable. This was Bill's game now and he was playing by his twin's rules. Bill knew exactly how to bring him to the edge and hold him there and he was breathing hard and panting by the time Bill finally sped up. That was his permission and he sped up as well, feeling his orgasm building even more before it exploded through him and warm liquid spilled over his hand and his stomach.

Bill's hand was still on the bottle and Tom never took his eyes off it, milking himself for every last drop of come; showing Bill exactly what his twin had done to him. Bill owned him, body and soul, and everything else was just window dressing and he needed Bill to remember that. Only when Bill finally picked up the bottle and the glasses did he move from his position and he picked up the tissues, wiping himself off now that he had been given permission. Reaching for the robe he looked back to see that Bill had finished pouring both glasses and he swallowed hard as Bill licked slowly at the neck of the bottle, removing the droplet there.

His message had been seen and understood totally and he stood slowly, feeling that Bill had him in the palm of his hand. He pulled on the robe and then walked to his own rose petal line and stopped. Bill stepped up to the other side and handed him one of the glasses, looking directly into his eyes. He wanted to reach out so badly, but that was the reason for the petals and instead he clinked his glass to Bill's and drank. This was as close as they were allowed and he held himself away. Maybe one day he would crack, but not today.

 **The End**


End file.
